1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an operating device usable with an image forming apparatus to increase free movement thereof and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on paper according to input signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus as a kind of image forming apparatuses, light is irradiated to a photoconductor that has been charged with a predetermined electric potential to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photoconductor. Thereafter, a developer supply unit supplies developer to the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image. The visible image, formed on the photoconductor, is directly transferred to paper, or is indirectly transferred to the paper by way of an intermediate transfer unit. The image transferred to the paper is fixed to the printing medium via a fusing process.
The image forming apparatus includes an operating device to operate a variety of functions of the image forming apparatus. The operating device contains operating buttons to directly input a command and a display to show a variety of information.
However, the operating device has been conventionally installed near a paper discharge unit and thus, may hinder free manual activity of a user.
Further, the operating device has been kept at a fixed position, causing restriction in spatial utility.